


Fix-It

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers for Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After Dean runs into Cas at the Gas'n'Sip he decides to go check on him and what he learns bothers him.





	Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 9. 
> 
> I've had this story in the back of my mind since I first watched season 9 nearly a year ago lol. So when I rewatched it I decided to go ahead and write the story.

Guilt that is what Dean Winchester felt as he sat in his car outside of the Gas’n’Sip that Cas worked at. He sighed heavily as he looked into the building. His best friend was in there now a human. He hated that he had left him alone to fend for himself. All because Ezekiel said he needed to go.

Dean rubbed his face with his hand. What was he to do? If Cas stayed then Zeke would leave Sam then Sam would die. But here was Cas alone with no one. His heart ached. He looked into the convenience store again. His body moved on its own as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He headed up to the store and laid his hand on the handle. He could turn around and leave. He stared into the building. His heart nagged him. Told him something was wrong.

Dean the night before dropped Castiel off at that woman’s house. He remembered how disappointed Cas looked when he told him she just wanted a babysitter. Dean stuck around with him until she came home. Dean asked him over and over where he lived and offered to take him home. But Castiel told him to take him to the store as his shift was about to start.

He sighed. There was something wrong about this. He suggested to Cas to go home and at least get fresh clothes and he smiled and said he was fine. What was Cas hiding? He pushed the door open. “Cas.” He called out into the empty store.

Silence met him in return. He walked through the store. “Cas!” He headed to the back of the store to look for Cas. He opened the door to the stock room and spotted a sleeping bag laying there along with some clothes. His heart sunk. “Cas.” He said quietly. He walked to the bathroom labeled employee. He gave a knock on the door.

The door slowly opened. Castiel stood behind the door and used it to cover his body. He looked at Dean his eyes red and puffy. “Hello, Dean.” He said softly

“Cas,” He licked his lips and tried to not think about the fact that Castiel was naked and talking to him through the door. “Are you?” He started then he spotted a washcloth in the sink and tube of toothpaste. Realization hit him. “Are you living here?”

The former angel let out a heavy sigh. “Dean, I,”

“Answer the question.” He said far more hatefully than what he meant to say.

“Let me get dressed.” Castiel’s voice sounded defeated. He closed the door and Dean could hear the rustling around on the other side of the door. The door opened back up and Castiel stood there with a hoodie on and the work vest over it. He looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was disheveled, and his facial hair was longer than usual.

“Are you living here?” Dean asked again

Castiel walked past him. “I have to work.” He said softly. He walked up to the coffee machine. He pulled out a coffee filter and put it in and poured in coffee. “Mr. Smith comes in every morning for his cup of coffee.” He said flatly

“Cas,” Dean sighed. He studied the man before him. His posture was stiff. Dean could tell he was putting on a brave face. Cas was clearly upset. “So… living at a Gas’N’Sip… that’s uh, kind of crappy.”

“Yeah.” He looked up at him and narrowed his blue eyes. His jaw set and tense. “I mean it’s not like I have anywhere else to go. Some people made that very clear.” He turned on the coffee pot and walked up to the slushy machine.

“Cas, I… damn it I’m sorry okay?”

He chewed on his lip. “You’re not sorry.” He spat as he unhooked the nobs of the machine

“I am. I… I only…” He sighed. “Sammy, he…” Castiel glared at him. It was a glare so hurtful Dean felt it in his soul. Anger boiled. He stopped it. Why get mad at Cas? He didn’t know what was up. “Sam, he…” He looked at the floor and focused on the tiles. “He’s still sick, man. There’s… I tricked him to let an angel in him.”

“I thought you said Ezekiel healed him?”

“He is actively healing him.” He nudged the ground and looked up at Castiel. “That’s why… Zeke said he would leave if you stayed so…”

Castiel looked at him. “Dean, I…”

“I am a bad friend.” Dean walked a little closer to Castiel. He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to come back and check on you… you seemed off since yesterday. I wasn’t expecting you to be living here though.”

He looked at his hand. “I don’t have money. This place pays minimum wage. I don’t have the proper documents to get a low-income home.” He sighed. “I looked into it.”

“You want me to help? Me and Sammy we can forge some documents for you.”

“No.” He sighed. “I don’t want to innocence you anymore.” He pulled the slushy machine apart and all the green goopy stuff rained down on Castiel and the floor. This was the last straw for Castiel. The former angel let out an angry yell. “Shit!” He screamed. He tossed the piece of the equipment across the room. He ran his hands over his face smearing the goop in his hair.

“Cas,” Dean started. He slowly reached back out to his friend. He had never seen him this type of angry before.

He huffed and sighed. “I am sorry. I lost my temper.” He looked at him his blue eyes full of sorrow. “Everything seems to keep going wrong.”

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

“I don’t have a home, I barely have a job, I can’t get a date, and I can’t even do this job right. I’m a failure of a human.”

“You’re not a failure.” Dean reassured him.

Castiel pushed away from him and walked over to the fallen equipment and picked it up. “I don’t know how to be a good human.” He set the slushy part on the counter. “People who come in here… I hear them say I’m weird. When I tried to get an apartment they thought I was on drugs.” He wiped his hand clean with his shirt. “I had hope… last night. I hoped that I and she would…”

“Get together?” Dean offered. He looked at the pile of slushy slowly melting on the floor. He couldn’t imagine what Castiel was going through. And here he was not helping him. Tossing him out like trash and leaving him to fend for himself. He could have helped Cas. He could have found another hunter to look after him. He could have sent him to live with Jody or Garth or one of Bobby’s many hunters’ cabins. He gave him no resources. He could have advised him and the only thing he helped him with was trying to get him laid and that didn’t even work out.

“Yes, I suppose. I would like to have a companion.” He grabbed a mop and bucket and started to clean the mess. “It’s a new thing for me… getting lonely that is. I spend a lot of time… wishing and wanting what I can’t have.”

Dean looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He shook his head his black hair falling around his face. “Don’t worry about it.” He pushed the mop and bucket to the storage room and Dean followed him. Castiel looked over his shoulder back at him. His eyes were warm and loving and it was the second time that day that Dean had a revelation.

“Cas…” He sighed and shuffled his feet. “You, uh, got feelings for someone don’t you?”

“No…” He looked down at the floor. “You should go.”

He laid his hand on his shoulder. “I’m not leaving you, Cas. You are clearly suffering here.”

“It’s my life, Dean.”

“You can’t be serious? You want this to be your life? Sleeping on the floor, taking baths in the sink, pining after someone, this is not a life, Cas.”

“It is my life!” He shouted. He pushed the mop bucket into a corner. “I don’t see why you even care! You made it very clear that you didn’t want me around!” He huffed. Tears threatened to spill down his face. “Did you even think about what would happen to me? You tossed me out with a hundred dollars! What was I supposed to do with that? I slept on park benches! I starved daily when I couldn’t find a homeless shelter. I walked for days! I had no one to turn to and nowhere to go!” He glared at Dean his fists clenched. “You never checked on me! You only care now because you feel guilty! You didn’t ask how I felt! You didn’t even look for me or anything! You are selfish!” He huffed the tears spilled down his face. “I can’t believe I ever fell for you.” He whispered as he pushed past Dean.

“Cas,” He followed him as Castiel got behind the counter and opened the register

“Go away! I have a job to do!”

“You are not getting rid of me that easy.” He glared at Castiel as he started to get the register ready. “Look at me!” He reached up and grabbed his shirt front and pulled him closer

“Let go!” He yelled

“What do you mean you fell for me?” He asked his voice oddly steady.

He looked up at him his blue eyes full of tears. “What do you think it means?” He huffed.

“I don’t know, Cas. That’s why I am asking you.” He let go of Castiel’s shirt. There was no point in upsetting the man more. He was upset enough already.

He rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve and sniffed. “I was an idiot that’s what it means.” He sniffed again and started talking. “I thought… when I first became human,” He sighed. “It opened up all these feelings. Things I had never felt before as an angel. I didn’t understand them. Not really at first.” He glanced over at the items on the counter to make sure everything was ready for when the crowd came in. “I wanted to see you again. My heart yearned for it. Dean, you were constantly on my mind I couldn’t stop. When I… uh,” He blushed a deep crimson that Dean didn’t know was possible. “Had intercourse the first time, I only thought of you when I was with April. I thought maybe I was in love with you.” He glared at him. He was hurt. “But how could I be? You rejected me. You left me all alone when I only wanted to be with you.”

“Cas,” Dean said softly. He reached out to him. The former angel flinched away. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said his voice level and gentle as possible. He stroked the side of Castiel’s stubbed face with the back of his hand. “I am sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t think about what might have happened. I don’t know why… I wanted to protect Sam. I have to he is… my family.”

“Then what am I nothing?” He slapped Dean’s hand away. “Just some guy for you hang around? Just some man you keep around until you decide what you actually feel? You don’t get to do that to me, Dean! You don’t get to walk in here like some knight and come save me from my life! I am not stupid like you seem to think. I have made mistakes in my life but I know you are only doing this out of guilt.” He waved him off. “Go away.”

Dean felt his heart shatter. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t go back in time and change what he had done. “Cas,” he started. He was angry at himself and in pain that he was about to lose his friend and possibly his love. “I am sorry. I don’t say it often but I mean it. Please, Cas,” He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder. “I…” He licked his lips. “Dammit, I love you. It hurt me to do what I did. I think about you every single night. I worry that you don’t have food, or your freezing, or… even worse some angel has you and is going to kill you. I can’t sleep half the time anymore. I’m so… scared for you and Sam. I almost lost him and then saving him cost me you. I’m an ass. I know that. And you can hate me all you want, hell, I wouldn’t blame you if you did, but I want you to know I will fight for you. I care. I want you back in our lives. I want you home. I want you with me. I want you, Cas. Because I love you.” He turned away to leave. He knew Castiel was angry he wasn’t going to follow him.

Dean marched out to his car and fished his keys out of his pocket. His hands shook as he tried to get his key in the keyhole. He felt the sting of tears threatening to pour out. Dammit! He was not going to cry especially out here in public. He got the key in and turned it and opened the door. He got in and put it in the ignition and started the car.

“Dean!”

He jerked his head up to see Castiel run out of the store and over to the driver’s side of the car. He hesitated as he rolled down the window. He figured Castiel came out here to tell him off and he didn’t blame him one bit. “Yeah?” He asked as he turned to the window.

“Dean, I…” Tears swam in the other man’s eyes. “You’re crying.” He said to Dean

Dean reached up and touched the wet spot on his face. “Oh, seems like I am.” He said. He forced a laugh. “No big deal just processing the fact I won’t see you again.”

The former angel shook his head. “No…” He clenched his fists. “I want to come with you.” He sighed. “I am a fool but I would rather be with you then live on the bathroom floor.”

“Are you sure, Cas?”

“I am sure.”

“Get in then.”

Castiel walked around the passenger side and got in. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I don’t blame you I would have yelled at me too.” Dean said. He looked at the store. “Don’t you want your stuff?”

“I guess I should. I spent good money on that toothbrush.” He ran back in then came back out with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He locked the storefront and dropped the key down on the ground and got in.

“Did you tell them you quit?” He asked as he started the car.

“No,” Castiel said. He tossed his bag in the backseat. “I’m sure they will get the message though. It’s probably for the best anyway it would be strange to still be there after being… ‘led on’ like that. Did I use that right?”

“Yes,” He nodded. “Would have been awkward and everything.”

He nodded. “I agree.”

A silence fell between them. Dean looked over at the other man who was staring out the window. Dean wondered if he had any regrets. He didn’t ask instead he said. “You and I… we are going to be okay.” He informed him

Castiel looked over at him. “I suppose.” He smiled weakly. “Eventually.” He turned his head back to the window. “You are lucky I am a forgiving person.”

“I know.” Dean said. He slowly reached out and took Castiel’s hand as they drove. He felt Castiel rub his knuckles. It was a nice and warm feeling. “We are both lucky.” Dean knew it would take time, work and, communication but, he knew that this would work out between them. At least now he could sleep soundly and know that Castiel was just a few bedrooms away from him and not out on the street doing Lord knows what to make it. He looked over at Castiel hell, maybe he would get lucky a few times and Castiel would be in bed with him. Dean knew they were a long way away from that though but, he knew there was a chance they would get to that point as long as they worked at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
